etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Coppershine
Coppershine is a busy town made up primarily of Dwarven smiths and Gnomish tinkers located on Dvulvash's west coast on the edge of the Darkwood forest. While the town itself is not a major trade hub, its expertly crafted goods are seen in almost every trade market throughout Dvulvash, and sometimes even in other parts of Etape. Much of the town is all commercial buildings with very little residential dwellings. Coppershine is well known for the skilled craftsmen and it's fine exported goods. The Town All along the coastline are massive warehouses, some with smokestacks billowing out black smoke all day and sometimes even into the night. Some of the largest of these structures surrounds a small inlet just off the center of it all. The Coppershine Shipyard. All waterfront property in the town is devoted strictly to the shipyard. The Lumber Mill supplies the shiplap. And the skilled blacksmiths along the coast manufacture thick chain linkage, anchors, bolts, and all manner of maritime materials. Coppershine Shipbuilding Co. build most all commercial and naval vessels and warships for all Dvulvash. They even supply ships to some parts of Prakanda. The Coppershine Lumber Mill alone is approximately one quarter size of the town itself making it more evident as to why it is the primary source of lumber in western Dvulvash. It is also apparent with the fields of tree stumps from the town’s edge all the way to the Darkwood forest which can barely be seen far off to the east at its horizon. The sounds of chopping and sawing can be heard from dawn until dusk. Occasionally the sounds could be heard from a variety of the gnomish inventions “The High Speed Cutting Machines”. They range from smaller handle held tools used for quick and precise cutting of smaller logs of lumber to a massive automatic saw. But, only occasionally because they are extremely prone to malfunction. The tinker gnomes of Coppershine are still fine-tuning the invention. In a town of Gnomes, Dwarves, Blacksmiths and Alchemists, one would think that they are the most advanced in all of Dvulvash. But in fact, most of the buildings are in disrepair. The inn is barely used, and most workmen don't leave their shops to go home. Instead, their families go to visit them in their shops. Every piece of beautiful craftsmanship shown in Coppershine is actually just another order for someone in another city or country. Yet, despite the city itself seeming to be in a constant sense of disrepair, the wooden architecture capped with copper shingles that can reflect the sunlight in such interesting patterns have a certain aged beauty to them. Underneath the wood rot and the green tinge covering most of the copper ironwork lies expert craftsmanship. There are even more than one bardic songs that depict the beauty of the architecture A labor of love that once existed before the high demand of Coppershine’s craftsmen took hold. While Coppershine's immense productivity generates a lot of income, it's off-set with a high demand in imported goods. There are always dwarven smiths and tinker gnomes interested in buying everything from your everyday metals and leathers to rare gems and exotic dragon scales. The best part, they'll never ask where you got them from. The People of Coppershine Dazyl Kanalac: If one knows who to talk to, they can find their way to Dazyl Kanalac, the greatest smith of Coppershine, and possibly of Dvulvash. For the right price, the right materials, and the right drink, old Kanalac will make anything. Tonan: On the flip side, if you know your way around the Gnomes, you could potentially find the strange and reclusive gnome known only as Tonan. If you manage to pique his interest with an idea, he can draw up plans for anything with the most base of description. Just last week, he made plans for a strange shield mechanism for a strange boy. But yeah. Tonam can flesh out most ideas better than the original mind that thought it up. Kayla Whitespark: Not interested in going door to door? No problem. Seek out the gnome entrepreneur, Kayla Whitespark, and she will fence off all your raw materials for you, for a modest fee, of course. The Mustang Brigade: If you're not a craftsman of some sort living in the industrial town of Coppershine, then you are most likely working for, if you realize it or not, the mercenary company known as the Mustang Brigade. While they are mostly known for offering contracts to seek out precious raw materials and guard caravan shipments, if you prove your worth you may earn more exclusive jobs that pay better, however, are not always legal strictly speaking. Needless to say, if you're looking for employment opportunities, come to Coppershine. Adventure Hooks Standing on the corner of the town square, she is bumped by a young female dwarf, who is adament about getting away with an older male dwarf holding her close, albeit a bit terribly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please excuse my daughter. She's quite on edge recently." "Daddy, I wasn't lying. There was a ghost at the edge of the forest." "Not now, Seline. Daddy has to go to work. And I want no more talk of this Ghost woman. Do you here me." Perhaps this claim is worth investigating? Not every craftsman's name is celebrated in Coppershine. Rezo became infamous when he was arrested for a string of murders. He was convicted of 79 murders in total. On the gallows, Rezo confessed to the crimes, claiming to have made and numbered a new knife for every kill. Investigators realized they had a problem: the last knife Rezo made was numbered 352. Collectors have scored the world looking for his missing blades, though less then half have been accounted for. The town guard is offering a reward for any information leading to the identities of the missing 273 alleged victims. Recently a murder occurred in Coppershire, not far from where Rezo's shop once was. The victim was stabbed through the chest with a single, gorgeous knife. There were no markings on the blade, save for a number: 353. Much later after justice had been carried out against the serial killer, Rezo, it seems a copy-cat criminal has arisen to carry out Rezo’s foul deeds. The town guard has placed a large bounty for the capture of this killer, dead or alive. "Sure I've seen it. It was three days ago. I heard rumors that the Gumpert Boys were working a still. Now, Coppershire ain't a dry town, dwarves would riot. However, you still need a license to make liqueur in this town. I was all set to lay the law down on those gnomes, but then I actually saw the contraption. Only part that was actually like a still was the boiler, and it boiled water not mash. It was piped through a series of valves and what nots into a couple of cylinders. By controlling the flow of the steam the Gumperts made the cylinders move back and forth. This motion moved cogs and gears, like in a clock. Strangest contraption I ever saw, gnome made or otherwise. I gave them a warning and told the three of them to get the still registered, even though they weren't distilling alcohol. They were fine with that so I left them to play with their toy. I swear, tinkerers come up with the most useless contraptions." -A Coppershire guard on seeing the Gumpert steam engine. Perhaps there is some profit to be made from this? Go and inquire as to just what the Grumpert boys are up to.